Traîtres par désillusion
by Lawnon
Summary: [Thor 2] Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé d'où venait ce si grand sourire sur le visage d'un homme comme Loki, à partir de l'instant où Thor vint le trouver dans les prisons ? Et pour cause, ils étaient maintenant tous deux conscients de la nature bornée d'Odin. Et selon le Trickster, voir son frère trahir son père aurait bien valu toute la satisfaction du monde...


Bonjouuuur/Bonsoiiiiir !

Me revoici pour un petit OS sans prétention, sur les pensées de notre cher Loki alors que Thor et lui, sur leur vaisseau volé à Asgard, voyagent vers le lieu de la bataille contre les elfes noirs. Pourquoi Loki avait l'air d'un gosse à la veille de Noël lorsqu'il parcourait les couloirs du palais avec Thor ? Ahlala, Il était si content de partir à l'aventure, notre petit Jötunn !

Je vous laisse donc avec notre cher dieu de la Malice qui a laissé tomber la dépression (si rare, mes amis, si rare !).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot à la fin, que je sache si le tout vous a plu ! :3

* * *

**- Traîtres par désillusion -**

**POV Loki**

* * *

Si tu pouvais seulement imaginer en quoi te voir ainsi est un réel accomplissement pour moi. Ai-je jamais croisé, de ma vie, ce regard bleu que je connais bien, pourtant si différent aujourd'hui ? Celui du désir de l'action clandestine, et Ô combien fourbe, pour surpasser les ordres d'un vieux fou. Oh, oui, Odin est âgé, Odin est complétement hors du monde. Il t'a fallu tant de temps pour le voir, mon cher frère, mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Pour peu, je te prendrais dans mes bras en te félicitant d'une telle amélioration. C'est réellement enjoué que j'entreprends cette quête, bien que périlleuse.

Qu'importe la mort, aujourd'hui, je suis satisfait de la tournure des événements. A la manière d'un maître face à son élève, qui a réussi la plus astucieuse stratégie d'attaque, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une fierté bien singulière animer le sang impur de mes veines et dominer ma pensée.

"Il est un jour où le grand Thor Odinson mentira à son frère et trahira son père !"… L'aurais-je cru ?

Allongé sur le rebord du vaisseau asgardien que Fandral nous a très insolemment légué — ma grâce naturelle va très bien, merci — je ne retiens pas un sourire.

Cette situation est idyllique.

Tu as enfin cessé de voir le monde sous un jour de naïveté, de beauté, de bonheur, gardé et protégé par un homme nommé le Père-de-toute-chose — tu me pardonneras d'en rire ! Maintenant, sais-tu à quel point il est dans son âme entière, un roi ingrat et bourru ? Ce n'est pas qu'un Asgardien comme les autres, mon frère. Il est borné, autoritaire, méprisant. Il a vu Börr, ton grand-père – fais attention à la statue, la prochaine fois, nous, les traîtres d'Asgard ne sommes pas de vulgaires casseurs ! – tuer des milliers d'habitants d'Yggdrasil, raser des ethnies entières. Bien entendu, il y avait une volonté de paix là-dedans. Mais de quel point de vue ? Les Asgardiens écrasent et toisent pour mieux régner, mon frère, et ironiquement, cela marche bien. "Marchait", plutôt. Jusqu'à ce qu'un premier héritier du trône prenne un chemin trop obscur, suivi par son frère, qui décida finalement de braver la parole de son roi pour détruire un artefact aussi dangereux que l'Éther. Bien risible histoire à raconter pour un royaume si scintillant.

La lueur désillusionnée de tes yeux m'est si agréable. L'as-tu enfin compris, qu'il existe un côté sombre, dans l'essence même de ce qu'est ta famille ? Odin divise, anéantit, se fait valoir par des surnoms pompeux afin de s'imposer, et recueille un prince de Jötunheim à son insu pour en faire un roi pantin… Si aimante famille, vraiment. Notre mère ne devait pas être celle à mourir, Thor. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle était une reine par sa franchise, sa beauté, son intelligence, sa force, mais pas par la noirceur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous voilà, tous les deux, en compagnie de ta mortelle, à braver les ordres de la cité des dieux. Nous, contre le reste. Aurais-je pu rêver de mieux, mon cher frère, lorsque tu te ranges de mon côté, et quand je sais que tu perdras probablement nombre des faveurs de ton père ? Qui sait, tu pourrais être exilé, et dans ce cas, je me battrai pour te suivre. Pourquoi le faire, me diras-tu ?

Parce qu'Asgard nous a empoisonnés. Parce qu'Odin nous a séparés. Parce que ton titre m'a dévoré. Parce que notre destin de royauté aurait été un mensonge pour l'un d'entre nous deux — devine donc lequel, grand-frère.

Alors éloignons-nous du trône, puisqu'il nous semble si venimeux !

Mais pourrais-tu m'accepter à tes côtés ? Tu ne me nommes même plus ton frère, alors que je ne cesse moi-même de répéter ce lien à travers des paroles malicieuses teintées de notre passé en tant qu'Odinson. Dois-je te dire que je veux être appelé ainsi ? Devrais-je te prouver que je te suivrais, que je suis digne de cela ?

Alors je le ferai, mais sache que ça ne sera pas pour quiconque. A la place, je vais te montrer que je suis tout autant capable que toi, car c'est ce que tu ne voulais pas. Tu te crois si candide, Thor ? Et pourtant, enfant, adolescent, jeune adulte, ne m'as-tu pas écarté pour être le seul, le vrai, l'irremplaçable héritier ? Des actes si vicieux et égoïstes sous un jour si innocent. Je préfère croire que tu ne te rendais même pas compte de ce que tu m'infligeais.

Rectifions mes plans, dans ce cas. Je vais te prouver que je peux t'égaler, et que je peux être du bon côté de la barrière. Cela me semble raisonnable, et ainsi, tu n'auras rien à redire lorsque mon sourire tranchera tout en annonçant que tu n'as plus aucune raison de me punir. Tu verras, l'enfant capricieux qu'est ton petit frère se sera discipliné. Il sera digne de son statut. Et un grand roi ; oui, roi ! Pensais-tu que j'allais abandonner ce rêve ? Il est le seul qui pourra démontrer de mes capacités, et lorsque tous, vous serez forcés d'admettre celles-ci, alors je serai enfin Loki. Plus le frère de Thor, plus le second prince, plus la mère des monstres, plus un Odinson, plus un Laufeyson.

Oh, non, je serai bien plus, mon frère. Mais jusque-là, je savourerai les quelques instants qu'il me reste avec toi, car le temps sera long, Thor, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me représenter devant toi.

Au fond, je suis certain d'échouer. Mais si je gagnais, où serait l'intérêt ? Ne pose donc jamais un genou à terre, dieu de la Foudre, ce serait bien décevant.

Je me contenterai bien de toi, debout, et moi, une marche au-dessus. Nous avons toujours eu une petite différence de taille, après tout.


End file.
